Dack Serk
Dack Serk is a Hero working for Hero Factory. Biography The only thing currently known about Dack's past is that his team was in a fortress under attack during the Natov-Cherak War, when they ran across a group of Natov elites who had infiltrated the fortress, and were going to place explosives to blow open the walls. Naturally, Dack's team didn't allow that to happen, though all three of them nearly died in the battle. For reasons unknown to Dack, he has been reassigned to Cobalt 1, and after receiving a briefing and upgrade in his weapons and armor, boarded a modified Verisian V-10 Cruiser. After receiving a briefing from Preston Stormer about the mission, Cobalt 1 airdropped onto the planet surface. They are now in the middle of a mission, which they are coordinating with the Earth Federation. Personality and Traits Dack is calm and calculating, never taking a step back because something went wrong. He enjoys examining things for very long times to get every little detail in his mind, and has often been joked to that someday something was going to fall apart before he was done observing it. He as been called a geek, in that he doesn't just have a vast horde of data on a million different things, but loves having this vast horde of data. He is extremely knowledgable about local alien languages, technologies, and cultures. He seems a little uncomfortable about being reassigned, but it is unknown why. He also seems to find Mike aggravating. Weapons and Abilities Dack's weapons of choice are two blade guns, which can switch between being short-swords or hand guns with a blade on the top. As the guns are also used as swords, they are extremely durable. With his upgrade, he got a full fledged HUD, along with several other handy things. Dack was designed to be very agile, fast, and tough to work as special forces paratrooper. he has thrusters attached to his feet, which allowed for maximum stability and manouvering while doing an airdrop, and which he occasionally uses to do extremely powerful kicks. Due to his role of landing in the midst of the enemy, he is highly experienced in close combat and short range fire-fights. He is familiar with multiple combat styles from over seven different alien species, making him an extremely capable melee fighter. He also has rather good eyes, allowing him to make amazing shots even with his hand guns. Appearance Dack's armor was originally a dark orange and red color, but is now dark red and dull silver, having been changed for his new mission. He is also more built around the legs then your average Hero, allowing him to do acrobatic flips with ease. Appearances *War Forged Trivia *His Blade Guns are based off of Yazoo and Loz's Velvet Nightmare gun-blades from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:2011 Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Hero Factory 1.0 Category:1.0 Heroes Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:2.0 Heroes Category:Black Heroes